


Duty

by jorahsbch



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, Orgy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorahsbch/pseuds/jorahsbch
Summary: After the Battle of the Bastards, Bear Island is in need of more men. Lady Lyanna Mormont calls on Jorah Mormont to help.





	Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Facebook made a post about this and I decided to write a fic about it.

"I don't like it." Daenerys said as we made our way through Winterfell.

"It is my duty as a Mormont." I replied. "It would be dishonorable to disagree with my cousin on the matter."

The day before a raven had arrived from Bear Island. In it Lyanna Mormont had described how the numbers of House Mormont had decreased greatly after the Battle of the Bastards. She had asked for me to help get a few women pregnant so that there would be a future for our House. I was worried that performing the needed act would make me unable to fight and if Khaleesi died...no, this would not take too long and soon enough I would be by her side.

We stopped walking and I turned her to look at me. She was not my wife, that was Jon's honor, but we had fucked on a few occasions. The Stark knew and had agreed to our union. Any child from me would be raised as his and that was a small price to pay to be with my love.

"You will always be the fairest maiden." I said before kissing her. "From this day until my last."

"You return quickly." She replied.

Daenerys and I parted ways once I had to leave for Bear Island. The journey felt both long and short.

Too soon I was walking with Lyanna Mormont to the room. I tried to keep myself calm and push the thoughts of Daenerys away. It didn't help that my cousin had only spoken to me when I had arrived and said nothing after. I couldn't tell if she were angry with me or if she was just tired. She had to train men and women plus help with strategy.

"Here we are." Lyanna said and pointed to the door in front of us. "I've had them washed up."

"Did they agree to this?" I asked.

"Yes."

I opened the door and walked in. I didn't flinch when my cousin shut the door loudly behind me. The room was large with a bed, a few tables full of drink and food, and a large bed in the center. The other occupants had been dressed with care. Each had long hair dropping past their shoulders, outfits with low cuts, and their eyes went over me. Each of them must be wondering who I would go to first and if I could make it to all of them. They shouldn't have worried as Daenerys was always more tired after me fucking her than the younger Jon Snow.

I took a glass of wine and stood in front one of the women. I gulped down my glass as fast as I could. When I had finished two more glasses, my eyes wandered over her body. Her tits were firm and I could see hardened nipples underneath her dress. Gently I kissed her lips. Slowly my kisses deepened and my hands ran up and down her sides. Each time they lingered more and more on her tits. Her nails dug into my arms as I bit her neck. I took off her dress slowly so that each time I touched her she moaned even louder.

"Jo..." She moaned as I pushed her up against a wall.

"What?" I asked as my kisses traveled from her mouth to her tits.

She had been about to reply when I started to suck her tits. My tongue played with her nipples. Behind me there were moans and a few women decided to undress me. One was so bold as to start to jerk me off. I leaned forward and gritted my teeth as the woman continued. The woman who I had started with took my head in her hands and leaned it down to kiss her. I kissed her each time the other got me even harder.

"Her first." I said between kisses.

The other woman stopped and I looked at the first. I took one of her legs and put it around my waist. After that I wasted no time fucking her. She cried out in pleasure as my thrusts became fast and hard. I pushed into her as much as I could and felt her tits brush against my chest.

"Aaah!" She cried out as her body started to shiver. "Ye...aaah...aaah...ooooh! Pleeease! Please! AAAAH!"

With one final thrust she came and a moment later I came.

My breathing had become ragged but I was not tired. She had revealed to me an insatiable lust inside of an honorable man. And now I had the chance to use each of these women for my hunger. There must have been something new in my eyes as all the women started to touch themselves.

I started to meander through their numbers and they stood still. I kissed a few but left each of them wanting more. A few tried to hold me in place which caused me to let out a low moan. It had been too long since I could arouse women like this and never had I been given this chance to unleash my urges. Finally I stood in front of a red headed woman. I ran one finger down her body and under her dress. She moaned more the closer my fingers got to her cunt.

Once I started to finger her, I lightly bit the tops of her tits. She moaned louder and grabbed my head. After only a minute of such attention she wasn't able to stand. I gently lowered her to the ground and stopped touching her. Before I could start to rip off her dress, she managed to put my cock in her mouth. It was my turn to yell out in ecstasy. I lay on my back as she continued. Two of the women had started to kiss each other so that I would be aroused further. It worked.

"Off me." I growled to the red head and she lay on the ground.

I ripped her dress off with little regard to its repair after. Once it lay tattered around her, I ate her out. She was already more than wet and I reveled in making her even more so. In only a few minutes I was able to understand her body enough to make her cum three times in quick succession. Still her body cried out for more and so I took my place above her. I shoved my cock deep inside her and she cried out. I squeezed her tits and made her yell out in pleasure. I yelled out as I came and looked for my next victim.

Sometimes I fucked three women at once. Sometimes four. Sometimes just one at a time. The night became a blur of tits, cunts, moans, cumming, and wine. The next time I was clear I was in bed with exhausted women around me. All except for one that I had accidentally avoided. Her hair was brown and eyes sad.

"Move for her." I commanded the women around me.

"You can't do anything now." She said and looked at my limp cock.

"Wake him for me." I instructed a woman by me.

With a few strokes my cock was ready and the woman tentatively made her way towards me. She looked as if she thought she were in a dream. I moaned softly when she straddled me. I held her ass to steady her and the beast in me was awakened. She over all the others was the most beautiful. My hands directed her lips to my face and we kissed. Her lips were second only to the one I had left in Winterfell. With every movement I felt more alive than before. Soon enough I was above her and fucking her harder than the other women.

Each of my thrusts to this final woman were harder. Each thrust plunged as deep as I could go inside her. My mouth sucked on her tits. Sometimes I pulled at her nipples with my teeth and was rewarded with her moans increasing.

"Fuuuck!" She cried out. "Fuucck! Harder! Please!"

"As my lady commands." I growled and did so.

Sweat dripped off my body as I went as hard as I could. The bed beneath us creaked until at last our bodies shivered and came as one. I kissed her gently and she followed me back. Her head rested on my chest and the other women went back to sleep.


End file.
